five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights Of Crossover 3 (tina.g.sherwin's version)
Five Nights Of Crossover 3 (tina.g.sherwin's) version (fnoc 3) is the official sequel to Five Nights Of Crossover 2 (tina.g.sherwin's version) and Five Nights Of Crossover (tina.g.sherwin's Version). This is the 10th game made by the company Guyler Corporation. Do not get confused between this and Bolt Weed's Five Nights of Crossover 3 or some Wikia Contributor's Five nights of Crossover 3 (my version). Animatronics Bio-Beta Bio-Beta is from A game called The Desolate Hope. He is first active on Night 2. Bio-Beta seems to be mostly comprised of, aside from his head, hips, and chest-plate, wires and massive metal conduits that can be clearly seen on his frame. The conduits hold his neck, arms, fingers, and waist together. He has no legs there is just a floating white ball there which appears to make him float. He is also the only animatronic that can cause a game over. He was from Crossover Family Diner. Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy is from Five Nights At Freddy's 3. He looks like Freddy except he is burnt and has various wires coming out of him. Also one of his legs are gone. His eyes are also missing. Phantom Freddy also has a black bowtie with 3 black buttons. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. His eyes glow red. Phantom Patrick He looks like Patrick from the 1st game except he is burnt. His eyes are also completely black. His left arm is ripped off. He has wires coming out of that arm. His jaw also appears to be damaged. His jaw is always tilted a little. He also has 3 rows of teeth. He is first active on Night 1. He is just a hallucination like Phantom Freddy. His eyes glow red. Phantom Flumpty Phantom Flumpty is a burnt version of Flumpty. It appears there is a hole in his face with wires coming out of it. His 2 legs are also burnt off. He has a knife stuck in his right eye. Also his teeth appear to be smashed and cracked. His teeth also appear to be covered in blood. He is just a hallucination and is harmless. He is first active on Night 1 and his eyes glow red. Phantom Kirby He looks like Kirby except he is burnt and his face has a much more sinister look than it normally is. His eyes are deep within there sockets and he has bloody teeth. Also he still has his sign. But it says Let's Die. He is also just a hallucination and is harmless. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. His eyes glow red. Phantom Enderman He will be up close in your face making you vulnerable to Bio-Beta. He will do that for 10 seconds. He appears to not be very damaged bedsides his right arm being gone. He does not come out of a music box anymore. He appears to have no starting location. He is just a hallucination and a distraction. He is first active on Night 1 and onwards. His eyes glow red Phantom Tails He looks like Tails except he is burnt. He appears to be the most damaged phantom. His face is chopped in half and mostly also you can see is his Endoskeleton and wires. But his chest is still there but the rest is endoskeleton. Also on his chest there is a hole. He is a hallucination. He is also first active on Night 1 and onwards. His eyes glow red. Phantom Luigi He looks like Luigi from FNOC 1 except he is darker and burnt. He appears when you close the vents for too long. The only part damaged of him is his left eye. It is gone and his endoskeleton can be seen. His eyes also both glow red when you see him in the halls and in your office. He is a also a hallucination and, is first active on Night 1 and forward. Easter Eggs *Robert: His head ripped in half can be seen in the Ball Pit. *Bonnie: His head can be seen in the Hall. Cameos *Clarence: His head can be seen in the bucket of animatronic heads in your office. Blood is leaking out of it. *Zombie: His head is a prop and is glowing. *Toy Tails: Her head is in the bucket of Animatronic heads. *Dylan: You can see his head on your desk. Minigames *HATEDBYALL: You play as Clarence in the FNOC 1(tina.g.sherwin's version) pizzeria. Kids keep on beating you up and yelling at you. You then bite a kid. The game then says RUN! You must then run and hide in the Arcade. When you do that The Gray Guy comes out of nowhere and he attacks you. *ZOMBIE: You play as The Zombie from Minecraft. Then you go around giving kids icecream. Then outside you see The Gray Man shooting a kid. Then he attacks you. Then it ends. *Pika: You Play as Pikachu and you are giving kids balloons. But then Kirby (Pikachu's Replacement) comes in and starts chasing you. Then when he gets you he damaged you badly then the game ends. *Luigi: You play as Luigi. A Japanese man comes in and yells at the owner for using Luigi without permission. The other man give The Asian man money. Then he attacks Luigi then the game ends. *Furby: You Play as The Furby. You then keep on getting beat up by customers because you caused Something. *DEATH: This minigame explains why there is a body in Bio-Beta. The man who is in him appears to be going insane and has a knife. Another man then pushes him in a Bio-Beta suit then kicks it and locks him in. The Suit's Spring Locks turn on which kills the man inside Bio-Beta. Blood spurts everywhere. Then the man who pushed him leaves. Night 1 This is the easiest night. Only the phantoms can appear. So you can not die tonight. This night is just here for players to get used to the environment and mechanics. Also rarely at 5: 00 AM Bio-Beta can be seen saying Help Me. Also you get a phone call from Phil. It is impossible to die on this night since no hostile animatronics are active. Night 2 This is the second easiest night in the game. Bio-Beta becomes active. So on this night and onwards you can now die. Bio-Bets starts off Camera in the Safe Room. Also you still get a phone call from Phil he tells you our business is not doing so well. Also the Phantoms can still all appear, also this is when you can start finding Mini-Games. Most people die on this night on there first try. Night 3 This is when in the game it is not easy anymore. Bio-Beta is now hard to deal with. This is the 3rd easiest night. All characters are still active. There is even a higher chance of Phantoms. Bio-Beta will now try to hid from the Cameras. And also this is your last call from Phil. And you can still find Mini-Games. This night's difficulty is at medium. All animatronics are still active on this night. Night 4 This night is actually pretty hard. It's difficulty is over medium. All animatronics are still active. Bio-Beta on this night is very fast. He will get to your office as early as 1: 00 AM. Also the Phantoms will be back and even more active. And on this night you have a pre recorded message from a past place. Also you can still find Mini- Games. Tonight is very hard. It is the 3rd hardest night in the whole game. Night 5 This is the 2nd hardest night. All Animatronics including the phantoms are active. There is a 70 percent chance you will fail the level. Also you still get a pre recorded message. And there is still Mini-Games. Tonight is no where close to easy. This is the 2nd hardest main night. Night 6 This is the last main night. All characters will be active. There is a 89 percent chance of death in this game. And this is the last night where minigames are available. You also still have a pre recorded message. Tonight is technically the 2nd hardest night if you count the secret Night 7. Night 7 This is a secret night. All characters will be active. Also after you beat this night you will unlock a Bio-Beta plush. All characters will be active. There is a 99 percent chance of death. This night you have a phone call from Phil. This is the hardest night in the whole entire game. Cutscenes *Night 1: In the first cutscene you play the role as a small child and you are at Crossover Family Diner. You get really close To Fredbear then he bites your frontal lobe of then it ends. *Night 2: This is when you play as Flumpty and you witness Crossover Family Diner close. George walks up to you and complains at you saying 'Flumpy why are you so stupid. You are a failure at the pizzeria, I should just scrap you no one knows who the hell you are. So I mu(George Stops) Then far away you here screaming. (George) Oh No! *Night 3: You play as Freddy. You are in the generator room with Patrick, Flumpty and Tails. You then stare and the red button because you want to set your self free. You press it then it blows up then all the animatronics become very damaged. That is why In FNOC 2 the old characters are so damaged. *Night 4: You play as Lockjaw who keeps on getting rejected to be in CFP so you play as him in the Storage Facility trying to find other animatronics in the building to help you, You eventually find Po from FNATL and then it ends. *Night 5: You play as Bio-Beta while The Blonde Haired man stuffs the Crazy Person into you. This cutscene is gory. *Night 6: This is the bad ending. You play as Bio-Beta and you walk to the Show Stage with all the animatronics' heads on the floor. The souls do not come out. *Night 7: This is the good ending. You play as Bio-Beta and when you walk to the show stage you see all the animatronic' heads on the floor. But this time the souls come out. Phone Calls Night 1 Hello? Is this thing on? Oh it is. Anyway hello welcome to your 1st day at our new Arcade. You see our Arcade is a complete dump and mess. Most people think of it as a horror attraction. Also we have no animatronics! We are not making much money. So we just need you to watch over the pizzeria to make sure, nobody breaks in. So you are our 1st guard here. So if you see someone come in hit that red button, it will call the Security Bots. Anyway you are lucky to get this job. You were perfect. You are lucky because your pay is $900. So just watch those cameras to see if anyone breaks in. We do not want that to happen. Anyway it's amazing that in 2046 we already got Time Machines. It's Amazing. Sorry for getting of track, just do not damaged the equipment alright? So that's it. Good Luck and See you tomorrow. Night 2 Hey guess what it's me Phil again. So today we actually have a animatronic. I was searching our old location and I found Bio-Beta yeah he's some super cool robot thing. So today we got more customers. And also we rebranded to Crossover Horror. So at night Bio-Beta will kind of try to attack you. He has some faulty wiring and stuff like that. Also we removed his wire like legs and replaced it with some sort of energy ball. So he floats. So if he gets near just close the vent. If he goes through the door use your tazer. Alright? So you may get hurt or die. So I need to read the Legal Stuff. Crossover Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment to person or animal. It is legally your fault. So do not tazer Bio-Beta too much he may malfunction and go haywire. Also we got rid of the Security Bots. I think you are good enough to stop robbers by yourself. And watch those cams and do not screw up. Alright? Good Luck. Night 3 call Hello it's me Phil again. And Bio-Beta has been acting odd today. We keep on finding him trying to hide and break himself free. Also happy you made it. This job is not easy. Just 2 more days and you get 900 bucks. And you do not need to work here. You really do not. You made that decision. No one told you too do that. Also our ratings are pretty high. In fact I am getting kind of rich. So keep an eye on Bio-Beta he may try to hid from you tonight. So also tomorrow I will be gone. So I found this tape and I have 2 jobs. I am just going to do 1 which is be a manager not a Phone Guide too. So tomorrow you will listen to tapes from another guy made back in 2017. Also Bio-Beta will be pretty fast today. So keep an eye on him. I do not trust that animatronic. He is always up to something. And do not screw up or mess with the equipment. Okay? Just try to live. And luckily there has been no robbers yet. So good luck and good bye. Night 4 call Hello if your are listening to this and hello. The Information on this disk may be different since you are probably at a different location. Like right now we have Springtrap you may have something else. So if you are hearing this you are in a building that is a horror attraction. So usually on the fourth night the animatronics tend to be a lot more active and aggressive. So whatever defense mechanisms you have, use them. So if they see you they will kill you. Yes you thought they were nice, but they are cold blooded, blood thirsty, murders. So do not trust them. I, Myself would never work there. I never liked any of them. So this job is the opposite of easy. Ok? Anyway if they find you they will brutally kill you. We are not sure what horror attraction animatronics do to there victims, but it is not good. It will be very gory and full of blood. So Good luck mate, see you. Night 5 call So the facts will be sort of different since you will be listening to this in the future. So I go this new machine, that inserts stuff in. Like when I say Springtrap it could say ''Bio-Beta see the machine just filled it in, to whatever the character is. So watch out for Bio-Beta anyway back to business. So the 5th night will be very hard. Most people would quit or sadly die. So I can not talk for too long, the characters or probably character will be very active. And they will try to kill you. Just saying. So tonight is not easy pal. It's just not. The characters will be way too active. So I've been wondering when will Animatronics get outlawed? Most of them are dangerous. Even some not from Freddy's. Anyway I will talk to you tomorrow. So good luck. And watch Bio-Beta for me. Okay? Good night buddy. Night 6 call How did you make it? And if you did, why haven't you quit your job? You should have by now if you want to live a Risk Free life. So just remember watch those cams and Bio-Beta. So if you are here anyway, you are not supposed to work here for 6 days. I guess you just like working a lot. All you want is Money. (Girly Voice) All I want is money. Ha Ha. So just watch what ever character is there. You know I support you. I am not sure if the other guy support you though. So keep an eye on the Robot. Anyway I need to go to bed. I am needed. The characters or character will be the opposite of easy. Just saying. So just use the signal or what ever you have in your Horror Attraction. So I might talk to you tomorrow if the other guy does not want to talk with you. So Good luck and good night. Also our place is doing very well. Night 7 call Hey man it's me Phil again. So now I am available again. So you made it this far. And I do not mind if you work extra. I am just happy you are willing to do that. Also we found a dead body inside of Bio-Beta. Yeah I kind of just ignored that.... I just want us to stay open. And could you please no tell about the dead body. Ok. So tonight will be very hard. Just make sure no one or no things break in. We may close. Also we are doing pretty well in money. But some people think there's a catch. There is. They are actually dangerous. Anyway talk to you soon. Good Bye and Good Luck Buddy. Rooms *Safe Room: You can not hear or see in this camera. All you can see is greyness buzzing. Also Bio-Beta starts in this room. *Kitchen: This is where they cook food. Phantom Flumpty starts here. *Stage: No animatronics are here. There is a broken microphone on the ground. *Arcade Cam. 1: Phantom Enderman starts here. There is some arcade machines here. *Arcade Cam. 2: Phantom Kirby starts here. There is arcade machines here. There appears to be The Burger from FNAC sitting on one of the arcade machines. *Arcade Cam. 3: There is some games here. *Arcade Entrance: There is 3 arcade machines here. Phantom Luigi starts here. *Play Area: Phantom Freddy starts here. There is a broken play structure here. *Ball Pit: Robert's head can be seen here in pieces. *Tails's Cove: Phantom Tails starts here. *Hall: Bonnie's head can be seen here. Bio-Beta goes through here. *Hall Corner: Bio-Beta goes through here. *Vent Cam 1: Bio-Beta goes through here. *Vent Cam 2: Bio-Beta goes through here. Trivia *One last game in the series after this has been confirmed after this. *This game appears to take place at a abandoned Crossover Funtime Pizza. *The game takes place in 2046. Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Guyler Corp Games